


Bucky Barnes Vs. Pepper Potts

by ThanksForTheVenom



Series: Bucky Barnes Vs [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanksForTheVenom/pseuds/ThanksForTheVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky refuses to wear clothes and Pepper is not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky Barnes Vs. Pepper Potts

Bucky Barnes hangs out around Stark Tower in his boxers because, well, he can and really, the only person who tells him to put clothes on is Sam. Clint joins him in his unclothed state when they Call of Duty together because he says it helps him aim better. Bucky thinks he's making excuses and just doesn't want to wear any clothes, but it's not like Bucky can judge.

Steve doesn't want to poke him too much, and aggravate him into running off. Whenever Steve thinks he's crossed a line he gets this pinched look in his face and then bakes Bucky cookies. Bucky's pretty sure that Steve is trying to bribe him into staying with delicious baked goods, and he brought it up in group last week. No one had any advice for him except to enjoy the baked offerings. Later, his primary therapist suggested asking Steve to come to one of their one-on-one sessions, but Bucky had yet to ask Steve. Everytime he tried he choked on the words. 

Sam refuses to live in the Tower because he says “You are all crazy and I need a break from the crazy every now and then!” Bucky thinks that's fair. There’s only so many times a guy can get hugged by the Hulk before he decides it’s enough. The Hulk likes Sam because Sam flies. That means he doesn't really have to catch Sam all that often, and the same can not be said for Clint. So, that meant that Sam was only there two nights out of seven with a longer break from the mad house that Stark Tower had become every three months or so.

What set off Sam's retreat this time was that The Hulk had gotten into the habit of carrying Clint around about a week ago, after a mission had sent Clint plummeting to the ground from forty stories up. The Hulk caught him, but since then hadn't really let him go. He had remained unchanged for the last week and Tony was showing the strain of not having his Science Bro around.  
Sam refused to let that happen to him. He retreated to his apartment, and refused to come back until The Hulk was back down to size-Bruce. Clint had tried to escape with him but The Hulk had captured him again. The coffee table would never be the same.

All of that had culminated in Bucky refusing to put his clothes on for about a week and a half.

Everyone is pretty much used to seeing the ex-Hydra killing machine stripped down to his knickers, munching on some Corn Pops whilst watching Sesame Street. Honestly, nothing could really phase Tony, at this point, and it wasn't like Bucky was hard on the eyes. 

The same could not be said for Pepper, though. 

She had, up until, this moment managed to avoid the Tower, because the Hulk doesn't like pants either and Bruce didn't like being Bruce sometimes, case in point, the last week and a half without Bruce. 

Pepper is only human, and there was only so much naked green giant she can handle before she began to wonder how this became her life. So sometimes she avoids the Tower like it’s full of plague.

Still, there’s only so long that she can go before she has to wrangle Tony into sitting down and actually “acting like an adult and signing these papers before I seize control of your company again, and turn it into a children's toy factory”. Usually, that threat works.

What she didn’t expect, and one day Tony will actually warn her about these things, is a half naked man lounging around the living room.

Bucky flicks his eyes to her and then back to the screen when she clears her throat, trying to get his attention. 

"Hi, I’m Pepper Potts, and you are naked in my living room." Pepper’s CEO voice was usually enough to make even the most hardened superhero cower in fear, and when Bucky’s eyes flicked back to her’s she did see a small dose of fear, but also some admiration.

"Hey! Pepper! Didn't your mother ever warn you about poking sleeping Hydra agents?" Tony sounded like he'd run all the way up from the lab, which he did after JARVIS has told him about the impending confrontation in the living room.

"No, I can't say she did, Tony, but she did tell me that I should wear my clothes when out in the publicly used living spaces." She turned to Bucky with a raised eyebrow, "How about you, Mr. Barnes?"

Bucky looked a bit shocked, ever since he’d been recovered by Steve everyone had walked on eggshells around him for the most part and yet, here she was lecturing him! He expected a wagging finger was in his future if he didn't agree quickly.

Bucky Barnes fell a little bit in love that day and always stayed dressed in the common areas, the same could not be said for the Hulk.


End file.
